Vehicles, especially autonomous vehicles, often operate with the assistance of multiple on-board cameras to supplement and bolster the vehicle's field of vision by providing accurate image information. Often, images captured by the on-board cameras utilize a coordinate system to determine the distance and angle of the contents and objects captured in the image. Such real-time space information may be acquired near the vehicle using various on-board cameras located throughout the vehicle, which may then be processed to calculate and to determine the safe driving operation of the vehicle. As a result, it is imperative that the on-board cameras are mounted and adequately calibrated to the correct location, placement, and angle in order for the on-board cameras to properly detect and measure objects without error.
Current solutions include installing calibration panels in select areas (e.g., garage) to calibrate the on-board cameras However, this requires not only the installation of hardware, but also severely restricts the number of calibrations that may be performed throughout the day, especially since the vehicle must be parked or stationed near the calibration panel. As a result, the on-board cameras may then go uncalibrated for an extended period of time.